In My Veins
by maevelin
Summary: She knew that she was running deep into his veins and now she was feeling the same primal need. He was all she could feel and taste. He had become her addiction and no matter how much she tried to fight it she had no other options left. Their bond was unbreakable… for love might be forever but blood is eternal. (Klaroline AU. Four-shot)
1. Your blood is calling me

Hello to everyone! This is a new three-shot. Originally it was meant to be a long one-shot but it turned out quite long so I decided to break it and turn it into a three-part story. Breaking long chapters seems to be the story of my writing life doesn't it? lol...So now this is the first part and the introduction to this short story.

* * *

**_Many thanks to my beautiful beta Anastasia Dreams!_ **

* * *

_**Summary :**_

___She knew that she was running deep into his veins and now she was feeling the same primal need. He was all she could feel and taste. He had become her addiction and no matter how much she tried to fight it she had no other options left. Their bond was unbreakable… for love might be forever but blood is eternal._

* * *

___**General information: **_

For this story Klaus returns to Mystic Falls because Caroline desperately needs his help. In this world Klaus lives in New Orleans but that is pretty much it. The NOLA story and anything that includes the unfortunate idea of the cringe worthy pregnancy and of everything and _anyone_ remotely connected with it doesn't exist. Why? Because in my fictional world anything goes as I say lol.

.

.

_**Warnings:**_

_**Dark themes and themes of addiction. Rated M.**_

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Nothing, nada, empty space...just me any my keyboard..._

* * *

.

**Part i : Your blood is calling me**

.

.

_I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin_  
_ I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Spain 1402**_

_Rebekah was cradling his body as if she could bring him back to her. As if only her hug could give him life. _

_This had to be a lie she kept thinking. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything they had been through. She couldn't lose him this way. They had survived the nightmare of what had happened to them, to him, so it couldn't end this way. Not like this. But it was too late. Darkness was coming through the cracks of reality and his absence was forever. She would give everything she had for another chance, but it was too late. She couldn't rewind time. Her daylight had faded. Forever. She was cursed. To be alone._

_She kissed his cold lips as she broke into tears when he didn't kiss her back._

_She wanted to bring him back. She had to do something, but no matter how much she pressed her hands on his opened bleeding chest his heart was still missing and his flesh had already turned grey. _

_She looked up to see her two brothers looking at her with pity._

"_Why, why Nik?" she cried as she held the body of her lover closer._

_Klaus kneeled next to her and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_It's over sister," he simply said as she broke into sobs and endless tears in his arms._

* * *

_**Whitmore College.**_

_**Present day.**_

He strode into the campus not caring for anyone or anything else but Caroline. He had to get to her; he had to see her, to make sure she was okay. His thoughts were consumed only by her and he could clearly see now that she was his weakness. They had said their goodbyes at her graduation in their own special way. He hadn't seen her since then and yet he felt like she was constantly with him. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get her out of his mind. _Or his heart_ assuming he still had one. She was like a ghost in his soul. Nothing seemed to go like he planned and his only thoughts seemed to be conquered by Caroline's form. No matter how much he tried to pretend that she was out of his mind her face would come into his thoughts no matter what. Her imaginary figure would find him in his days and nights. Everything seemed to change, nothing stayed the same, and Caroline was always there.

He was dying to talk to her. To see her. To be with her. And yet he was holding on. It was one of the hardest things he had to endure in his long spanned life, but he was not one to beg for love. He would give her time to grow up, to learn, to travel, to mature. He was a patient man after all. He waited a thousand years to break his curse and he knew that if there was something worth waiting for another thousand years it was Caroline.

And yet now he would see her again and he didn't have to wait a thousand years. He could feel her near him like a gravitational pull. From the moment he entered her college he could feel getting closer to her step by step and that was making him ache. He would have hoped that he would see her again under different circumstances but alas it was not meant to be.

He was in New Orleans when he had received her call. At first, as he had seen her name appear on his phone, he had smiled and felt his heart skip a beat. He hated his reactions when it came to her, but his mind and body were never in sync when it came to Caroline. He hated to admit this but he was missing her terribly.

It was true that he wanted to do things right with her. He wanted to wait patiently for her. A day, a month or even a century. Time didn't matter when it came to her. He intended to be her last and he was certain that when he had told her this she hadn't fully understood that sooner or later, one way or another he would make sure that the promise he gave her would come true. He knew he was impulsive and in another time he would have taken her with him whether she wanted to or not. But she had changed him. He was unable to treat Caroline like he would do any other. He didn't want to compel her or to force her into submission. He wanted her to be with him of her own free will. Or at least this is what he was trying to do because there were times that he was ready to go seek her out. Usually those times were during the restless nights he would dream of her.

So when he had received that incoming call from her his heart filled with hope. Moments later his hope went to dust when he heard her strained voice over the phone.

He had never heard her like that. Not even when she had werewolf venom running through her veins. She sounded in pain and in despair and she was asking for his help. And if he knew anything for sure it was that Caroline would never willingly ask for his help. Not unless things were bad. _Really bad._

He was the Original Hybrid. He was a true immortal and virtually undefeatable and yet when he had heard her asking for his help panic settled in his heart. Rage and fear at the possibility of anything wrong happening to her.

He didn't care what he left behind. He didn't care about anything or anyone. He left immediately. All of his instincts had taken over and before he even knew it he was in his car and driving to Whitmore College.

Her voice imprinted on his mind.

"_Please …help me…Klaus…"_

He didn't care if it was a trap. He didn't care to wait. All he cared was to get to her.

When he had called Stefan he began to truly worry.

"_We don't know what is happening to her…_

…_She seems to be out of control…She attacked a girl…_

_Klaus I have never seen her like this…she is spiraling…_

…_she looks like a …ripper…"_

He had closed his eyes in pain as Stefan used that word for Caroline. years ago he would have relished in such a possibility and he would have been the one to try to make her succumb to those instincts like he had once done with Stefan. She would be easier to be handled like that. But he didn't want that. He didn't want to manipulate her into a replica for who she truly was.

As images of Caroline passed through his mind he knew that he could never bear seeing Caroline like that. Not Caroline.

He tried to reassure himself somehow. He kept thinking that she always had excellent control, a remarkable trait for her age, so there had to be a way out of this.

But the next words that came out of Stefan's mouth filled him with dread.

"_She is in pain…no matter how much blood she drinks it isn't enough…she won't last long like this…if this doesn't stop soon she might…turn it off…"_

If there was something that he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt it was that Caroline was special for everything she was. She balanced her vampirism and her humanity using as guide her beautiful light. The light that had attracted him in the first place. She couldn't lose her light, not like that. If she was to surrender to her bloodlust and turn her emotions off he didn't know if he would ever get her back. If she were to indulge in her most primitive instincts while abandoning her light she would eventually break and she would forever change. And he knew that a world that was not going to be illuminated by her light was not a place her wanted to live in. He had barely survived that dark world before Caroline came into his life. He was not going to return back to it. And if there was anything he could do Caroline would never live in such a world either.

.

.

He didn't pay attention to Damon or the doppelganger that were outside Caroline's dorm. Elena tried to ask him to compel Caroline in order to give her back her control, but he ignored her and went in. He saw Stefan sitting on a chair next to Caroline's bed. He also saw many empty blood bags all over the room. _Too many blood bags._ Caroline's eyes were vampiric and she was looking into space with an empty expression.

Stefan looked at him with worry.

His felt a pang of pain in his heart at the sight of her. She was obviously in pain and he hated the fact that he hadn't been there for her from the beginning.

"Hello sweetheart," he gently said, but Caroline remained unresponsive. Lost in an unknown world that was not allowing anyone else to enter.

Klaus couldn't take his eyes away from her. He took a step forward, but then he stopped feeling uncertain.

"She's been like this for the last few hours," Stefan told him.

He looked at his once good friend with a pained expression, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Give us a minute, mate," he ordered Stefan.

He then saw Stefan tensing up and he clenched his jaw.

"You should have known by now that if there is one person that is always going to be safe around me it is Caroline," he said with a soft voice while looking at her with a melancholic smile.

"So ripper I suggest you remove yourself now before I ask again in a less kind manner," he told Stefan with a calm tone and after all their shady controversial friendship Stefan should know that when he was using his calm voice then all hell was about to break loose and that was the last thing Caroline needed right now.

"I'll be right outside," he informed Klaus with a serious tone that earned him an ironic smile from the Original Hybrid.

When Stefan left them alone his cool façade vanished. His gaze was once again filled with worry as he carefully took some steps towards Caroline.

She was in a state of lethal hunger. He had seen many blood thirsty vampires looking like this and he knew that even the slightest movements could trigger psychotic outbursts. And yet, even though he knew that Caroline was now a dangerous hunter, he couldn't ignore the way she looked. She looked so fragile and small on that bed.

As he moved closer he couldn't help but smile as he remembered that once upon a time he was approaching her like this while she was laying in pain on a bed. Back then he was the one that has caused her such pain. Back then she was celebrating her 18th birthday and he was responsible for ruining that day for her. But it was then that he had seen for the first time how strong she really was. He had promised her a thousand more birthdays and he was going to keep his promise no matter what.

He gently sat on the edge of the bed making sure not to disturb her and he waited.

He whispered her name and he could swear that she felt him and that a part of her reacted positively to his sight, but he remained still and cautious.

When he was certain that she was feeling more comfortable with his presence he took the risk of stretching his hand and tenderly removing a stray lock of hair from her sweaty cheek.

She flinched, but she didn't move. His warm palm cupped her cheek and he slightly turned her head towards him and she closed her bloodshot eyes in shame.

He smiled sorrowfully at that. She was so beautiful with her vampire face on. It was the first time he ever saw her like this. It was sad that it had to be under these circumstances and like this but he couldn't help the feeling of attraction that washed over him at the sight. She was magnificent.

"Quite the predicament you found yourself in, sweetheart," he said with his most soothing tone. He used the same tone when he was trying to lure his victims in. He knew how to manipulate his voice and even his accent in a way that would create a sense of familiarity and security to the person he wanted to control. This time, though, all of his intentions were pure. All he wanted was to make her feel safe and to keep her protected.

She slowly opened her eyelids and she looked at him with hooded eyes as the purplish veins covered her skin under her eyes like a silky spider web. Her heart rate went up and she shifted uncomfortably on her bed, a moan escaping her lips as she put her palm over her eyes.

"No, don't," he said and took her hand into his own. His gaze was intense and fixed on her trembling form as she inhaled hard.

She looked at him in surprise and her chest kept rising and falling in an erratic rhythm. Her fingers wrapped around his and he held her hand tightly into his own as his moved his other hand to her face. He seemed mesmerized as his fingertips gently touched the veins under her eyes and she gasped in surprise. For a moment the blood inside her eyes dissolved leaving the clear blue shade shining inside her orbs.

All around them seemed to be dark and in that moment her eyes changed back into their normal color and it was like he could catch a glimpse of the light he so had missed all this time.

But the moment was gone when he heard her moaning in pain and he saw her face changing again. Her fangs were now shining under the dim lights of the room and her eyes had changed back revealing the vampire that was hidden under her angelic features.

She tried to get away from him and leave the room as the vampire inside of her took control, but he held her in his arms as she tried to get away. She thrashed, screamed and hit him with her fists and kicks. She even tried to bite him. This was more than her body could take, but he wasn't relenting. He was stronger than her and restrained her. He made sure he didn't hurt her. She seemed to be possessed by her hunger and now he could see with his own eyes what Stefan meant. She did seem to be in a ripper mode. But it looked a thousand times worse. It was like she was a wild animal with no logic. Everything that made her who she was seemed to be gone.

She kept violently hitting him, her body moving in a convulsing way. Eventually she tired herself and collapsed into his arms. He held her in his embrace and kept caressing her hair. Her whimpers and her almost soundless cries broke his heart.

"All is going to be okay, Caroline. I am here now," he said as his fingers massaged her head and caressed her hair.

Her fists grabbed his shirt tightly and she buried her head into his chest.

"I am not going to leave you again sweetheart, you are going to be okay, I will fix everything," he kept promising her with his most soothing tone.

He took her face into his hands and looked in her eyes.

"Focus on me love. Nothing else exists. Focus on my breath," he encouraged her.

She moved her head and tried to push him away.

"I can't!" she cried.

"You can! There is nothing you can't do!" he strictly told her as he held her tighter.

She looked at him desperately. She was unable to change her face back.

"Compel me, please," she begged him even though they both knew that there was nothing she hated more than that.

"Never," he told her as his dark piercing gaze claimed her own.

"Please," she whispered.

"You can do this Caroline, you have excellent control, breathe and change your face back now!" he ordered her.

She couldn't explain it. She couldn't understand how it was even possible, but it was the power of his conviction that cleared the haze inher mind.

His faith in her made her concentrate on the sound of his breathing and on his eyes. Soon her breaths joined his slowly. Nothing else existed at that moment. The world was becoming smaller and smaller until there was nothing left except him. He became her anchor that brought her back.

Her face slowly changed back. Her control coming back to the surface again.

"That's it Caroline, that's it!"

He nodded at her and she took a deep breath in relief again. The pain was dissipating and her need for blood became less sharp and demanding.

"What is happening to me?" she asked him, trembling as pain flashed through her eyes.

"We will figure this out love," he told her with a certainty that not even she could defy.

If there was one thing he definitely knew it was that he was going to figure this out. He had spent centuries searching for solutions and answers for his curse. And he knew that for Caroline if he had to he would bring the whole world upside down.

He saw her nodding and biting her lip. She was fidgeting now, but she was still maintaining her control.

"Tell me what happened, sweetheart," he asked her with a serious tone.

She sighed and looked guilty.

"I attacked a college student," she said in a barely audible voice.

He looked at her and waited patiently for her to continue.

She breathed deeply and moved away from him. She sat at her bed and brought her knees over her chest.

"She didn't have any cuts or anything, I just…," she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

His eyes kept scanning her. He didn't care for the human. Humans were just a means to an end. What was important was Caroline and what was happening to her.

"I could smell her blood anyway, I had already fed, but it wasn't enough, lately it never is," she said with a trembling voice. He squinted his eyes at that, but he didn't say anything.

"All I could hear was her heartbeat, her breath, her pumping vein on her neck," she told him.

She picked her head up and looked straight at him.

"I stalked her Klaus and I…I blacked out…"

"You blacked out? How?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know, I don't remember," she said as despair laced her tone.

He noticed that anger was finding its way back into her mind and he couldn't allow that. It could trigger another vampiric transformation and he needed her to stay calm.

"It's okay, love," he tried to placate her.

"No Klaus! It is not okay! None of this is okay! I hunted her down and the last thing I remember was draining her! If Elena hadn't been there I would have killed her!" she yelled at him.

"But you didn't," he told her with a calm voice.

She moved her head to the right and then to the left. She seemed on edge.

"Then what happened?" he pressed her. He didn't want to upset her anymore, but if he was to find a solution he had to know everything.

"I have lost control! That is what happened!" she screamed and punched a pillow. She couldn't control her strength so she destroyed the fabric and the feathers of the pillow flew around her.

Her eyes filled with tears again.

"No matter how much blood I drink…it is not enough!...it doesn't even taste like blood anymore, it is stale and it feels like water, I am hungry all the time, I can't get enough, I just need…I …I cannot control it…my throat is burning and all I can dream of is blood," she confessed to him. She refrained from telling him that her dreams were plagued with visions of him. She was constantly reliving the moments where she had fed from him. In her dreams his luscious blood was pouring down her throat and only in those moments was she feeling happy and alive and the hunger was going away. Only to return even more demanding.

"I don't know what is happening to me, I don't understand Klaus," she said breathlessly on the verge of tears that she refused to shed.

"You are a young vampire sweetheart, sometime it happens," he told her, but he was concerned. He knew about young vampires losing control, but every each one of them found pleasure in the blood. Caroline was now telling him that she wasn't. And that was causing great worry to him.

She laughed bitterly.

"Has it happened to you?" she asked him. Her doubts evident in her tone.

"Sometimes, yes," he told her thinking of the times he had lost his control in the past and succumbed to multiple bloodbaths.

"I was not in a rage, Klaus, I wasn't upset or in pain, and then I couldn't change back," she said. "If it wasn't for Stefan holding me back again and again I would have already drained half the campus. I can still hear everyone's heartbeats in a mile's radius! Has this happened to you?" she asked him with a burning gaze.

It was a look that turned the liar in him silent.

"No," he honestly said to her "but you are too young and you've been feeding by blood bags. You need warm blood and you have deprived yourself for far too long," he told her.

"It is still blood," she defended herself.

"Yes, but the vampire inside you isn't satisfied just by consuming blood, sweetheart. You have been ignoring your needs and that never ends up good," he told her.

"No," she said with conviction.

"Before attacking that girl when was the last time you hunted? When was the last time you fed from the vein?" he asked her.

She blushed and looked anywhere but at him.

"Caroline?" he pressed.

"From you…" she choked.

His gaze darkened and he felt his skin starting to burn up.

She wasn't one to hide or back away so after some moments her eyes found his and she gave him a proper answer.

"The last time I fed from someone was with you," she said with a clear, yet low, voice.

She sighed and picked herself from the bed.

She didn't see how his eyes changed. How they turned heavy with wonder and lust. How he craved for the unattained; For her.

She didn't know how many times he had dreamed of the moment her lips had found his wrist and drank from him. She didn't know how much he wanted to relive these moments, to feel her near him, to have her scent envelope him as his blood ran into her veins claiming her from the inside.

"Maybe you are right," she said as she started pacing around the small room.

"Feeding from the vein is different, I…I keep thinking of it, I…can't stop thinking of it, actually." She turned around and looked at him, only to found his eyes following her each move like a hawk.

Her cheeks flushed red and she bit her lip. He picked himself up and reached for her. As he was ready to go to her he stopped at his tracks. He looked at her with surprise, curiosity and something akin to an epiphany.

No matter how much her inner vampire would want to hunt and to get in control, in the end Caroline's reactions made no sense. She had already hunted that girl so that need should be somewhat sated. And yet she said it wasn't. She said that even blood tasted different.

His eyes then widened as he remembered a very similar situation from the past. And Caroline noticed it.

"What?" she asked with fear.

Klaus shook his head. No, what he was thinking couldn't be happening. The chances were less than a million.

"Klaus, what is it?" she demanded.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he said but his voice lacked conviction this time.

"You know what is happening to me don't you?" she asked him and gulped when she saw him worried. Klaus was never worried. He was irritating, annoying, charming, enraged, poisonous and a menace, but never worried. The few times she had seen him like this was when real trouble, that not even he could control, appeared and now he had that exact look on his face again.

She went near him and almost begged him.

"Please tell me," she implored.

"It's…it's a stupid idea love, it's nothing," he said, but she could see that now he was wearing a mask and was hiding his honestly from her.

"I cannot take this anymore, Klaus, the pain, the need for blood…it is too much!" she said as new tears swam in her eyes, "if you know something…anything that could help me then please…please tell me…anything would be better than this!" she said as she hastily swiped her tears with her hand. Even like this she didn't want to show weakness. She had to get through this. Ever since she turned into a vampire her life has been one challenge after another and she never gave up. She wouldn't do that now, either.

Klaus's hand went through his hair. He took a deep breath and looked carefully at her.

"You said you've been thinking of the times you fed from me right?" he asked her and saw her shifting uncomfortably from one leg to another.

"I don't-" she started saying something but he interrupted her.

"If you want me to help you then you need to be honest with me love," he told her with a grave tone and her heart started pounding in alarm. An ominous portent of danger encircled her.

"Yes," she admitted in shame.

"Is it a memory or a growing need?" he asked with a shaken voice and he held his breath when he saw her nodding in shame clearly indicating that it was both.

"For how long?" he asked her.

She gulped and looked away.

"Caroline!" he pressed her more and she moaned in shame.

"Ever since the night of my birthday," she whispered and he felt his heart constrict with an unknown emotion at her admittance. It was something akin to pride and worry all at once. And there was something else. More intense and powerful that he would never admit.

He stared at her and he couldn't help but feel his skin heating up at the memory of her teeth tearing his flesh and feasting on his blood. There were nights that he would recall those memories and would feel her absence even more. The need to have her was became stronger those nights and the need to feel her connect with him in such a primal bond was almost too painful for him to bear. At those moments he wanted to feel her. He would give anything for her to be near him and to have her taste his blood again.

He cleared his throat and tried to think more clearly. She needed his help and answers and his unquenchable lust for her wasn't helping at the moment.

He needed answers from her and he needed them now. But in the back of his head he couldn't help but think something else too. A part of him, the part that was egoistical and demanding wanted to know if she was having the same emotions and needs as him. They had shared blood before. That meant something. It had to mean something. Even she couldn't be detached from something like that. She certainly must have felt the same needs and lust every vampire in the history of their species felt when they bloodshared. He could feel his heart tighten in that thought, but tried to control himself.

He couldn't forget that he had some very disturbing suspicions now, but he also wanted to hear her admit to him what he craved to be true.

"How do you feel at those moments? When you fantasize of drinking my blood?"

He saw her shifting uncomfortably again and he couldn't help but feel the need to smirk. He didn't. Because aside of the part that wanted Caroline to feel the same as he did for her the most prominent part of him was the one that was worried about her. The one that he was deeply ashamed of. She was just a baby vampire and yet if anything happened to her nothing would stop him from tearing this world apart. And that part of him was growing stronger every passing day. He left her behind, but no matter the distance between them she was still a part of him. She was still his desire, she was still in his mind. He would say that she was still in his heart too, but alas he hadn't had one for centuries now. If anything Caroline was the heart he had lost long ago. She was the light he craved. He needed her to be safe and sound and all right because if that unsettling suspicion that had started forming in his mind was to become reality then he was afraid that his newfound heart would break. She would hate him. But no. His mind was playing tricks with him. No way this could be happening. No.

"I…"

She looked lost and then her skin blushed and that lovely red shade covered her face and neck. He could hear her breathing becoming erratic and he feared that she would have another psychotic break again. She could lose control at any minute again and he needed answers so he pushed her a little more.

"Trust me sweetheart I don't want to make you feel any more uncomfortable, but I need to know. It is important, this need…how does it feel like?" he urgently pressed her.

"It's like your blood is calling me," she said in a whisper that caused all color to escape from his features.

His lips twisted.

The more details she was revealing to him the more concerned and upset he became. This couldn't be happening. _No._

Not to her. Not to his Caroline. Because if what he was thinking was true then Caroline was now his. In a way that would never break. Irrevocably and forever his.

_And she would despise him for it. _

_._

_._

_Girl I will cover you when the sky comes crashing in  
I'll go the distance, lead the way to your darkest sin_

_._

_._

* * *

_Song lyrics : Les Friction - World on Fire._

* * *

_**A/N :** So here was the first chapter. I hope that you liked it. The next one will come next week._

_* I know that I have some stories on hold for the moment. If you check out my profile you will see that my two main multi-chapter stories are on hiatus. It is not permanent but for now I am taking a break from them. I will return to them once I feel again the inspiration and the energy to go back into their fictional worlds. I do now want to force myself to write them without feeling the need to do so because the result won't be good and I would never do that neither to my stories or my readers. Thank you in advance for your understanding._

_* As for this story, more will be revealed in the next part. For now tell me what your thoughts are for this part._

_Comments and criticism are more than welcome!  
_


	2. Sins of Blood

Many thanks to my beta_** Anastasia Dreams. **_Her assistance and support are invaluable!

* * *

_**Summary :**_

___She knew that she was running deep into his veins and now she was feeling the same primal need. He was all she could feel and taste. He had become her addiction and no matter how much she tried to fight it she had no other options left. Their bond was unbreakable… for love might be forever but blood is eternal._

* * *

___**General information: **_

For this story Klaus returns to Mystic Falls because Caroline desperately needs his help. In this world Klaus lives in New Orleans but the "I want to be King" story and anything that includes the unfortunate idea of the pregnancy and everything and _anyone_ remotely connected with it don't exist.

.

.

_**Warnings:**_

_**Dark themes and themes of addiction. Rated M.**_

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Own nothing  
_

* * *

.

_**Previously in **_

_**Part i : Your blood is calling me  
**_

_._

_._

"_It's like your blood is calling me," she said in a whisper that caused all color to escape from his features._

_His lips twisted. _

_The more details she was revealing to him the more concerned and upset was becoming. This couldn't be happening. No._

_Not to her. Not to his Caroline. Because if what he was thinking was true then Caroline was now his. In a way that would never break. Irrevocably and forever his. _

_And she would despise him for it. _

* * *

.

**Part ii : Sins of Blood**

.

.

_And I spilled someone's blood_  
_I broke someone's heart again_

_So let in the light, turn me to dust_  
_If it don't end in bloodshed, dear,_  
_It's probably not love._

.

.

.

.

His blood was calling her she had said and this was not the first time he had heard something like that.

_**Poland 1358**_

_Klaus looked at his sister with irritation._

_She was nursing her beloved relatively newborn vampire like she was his maid. In any other case he would kill him and dagger her but lately Rebekah had befriended some quite powerful witches and with Mikael constantly on their trail he needed all the alliances he could get and his little sister could help him gain those witches favor. But she was testing his bloody patience!_

_He paced in front of the bed glaring at her while she caressed the hair of her new lover boy._

_Kol had found him in a tavern less than a year ago. He was newly turned and he was on a blood murdering spree. Kol had found a new kindred spirit for his debauchery and perversions and, unfortunately, Rebekah had found a new love interest. She was stupid enough to even blood share with him!_

_Everything went downhill after that. He had become attached to his sister's blood and she was letting him constantly feed on her. An Original allowing a baby vampire to treat her like a commoner. She wasn't just letting him bed her, but was also giving him access to her blood like she was his personal blood slave. His own sister stooping so low!_

_He should have paid attention to the signs sooner, but his sister's idiocy always bored him to no end. _

_Now he could see that Philip had been changing ever since he started feeding on Rebekah. He became more aggressive and hostile. He became more savage when he fed from humans and he could only sate his hunger through his sister. The idiot had turned into a mad man that would even sell his soul for a drop of his sister's blood._

_He looked as his sister worriedly attended the man that was now sleeping on her bed. She had been trying to give him less and less of her blood everyday in hopes that he would get detached, but it wasn't working. If anything it looked like Philip was on the edge of desiccation._

_The man opened his eyes and looked at his sister with pain. _

_She sighed and brought her wrist over his mouth. _

_As Philip was about to lunch off her arm, Klaus sped over to them and broke his neck._

"_Klaus!" Rebekah exclaimed._

"_This is getting ridiculous!" he yelled at her and dragged her away from the room._

_Rebekah pushed him away and glared at him._

"_He needs me!" she protested._

"_What he needs is a stake through his heart!" Klaus said looking at her with disgust. She was weak. She was letting her emotions cloud her judgement._

"_No! You won't do this! I will find a solution! There has to be a way!" she begged him._

_Klaus rolled his eyes and Rebekah looked at him in despair._

"_What am I supposed to do? Nothing works Nik! He can't even drink from humans anymore. He says their blood tastes different. That only my blood is calling him," she whispered and looked at him in a way that he hadn't seen on her in centuries. She was looking at him like she did when they were human. When she was afraid and was coming to him for help._

_Klaus went near her and swept a falling tear from her eye with his fingers._

"_Then show him some mercy sister. Take him out of his misery," he told her and left her alone. _

.

.

Caroline looked at him and she could swear that this was the first time that she could see terror in his face.

His look was enough to petrify her and momentarily stun her in a way that made her forget her hunger for a moment.

She had known him for a while and if there was something that she knew for certain it was that Niklaus Mikaelson was never terrified. Klaus could get upset, even look semi scared over a certain outcome that would be messing with some of his Machiavellian plans, but true fear was never an emotion that could claim him.

If Klaus was scared then she was in deep trouble.

"You said that when you are drinking blood it tastes different?" she heard his voice faintly asking her and she absentmindedly nodded. His tension seemed to numb her and she flinched when she heard him cursing in a low voice. What was happening?

What was happening to her that made Klaus react like this?

"Since when _**exactly**_ has this been happening? Even the slightest infinitesimal change in the taste of blood…even if it was just in a single drop! Remember Caroline! It is important!" he all but growled. This time he seemed to need an answer from her more than ever.

She looked at him with confusion and then the color drained from her face. Behind Klaus there was a mirror and even she could see that now she looked even paler. But in that mirror the only thing that she could really see was pieces of a puzzle slowly moving and uniting.

"Months," she said as realization hit her hard.

She remembered the first time she had tasted his blood. The taste was divine. It felt like heaven had erupted and bloomed into her mouth and when she had drunk human blood the next day it somehow tasted different. Just a little bit. She didn't pay any attention back then and it didn't last long. After a few days, the blood started tasting the same again. So she completely forgot about it. She forgot about it until…

"Since the beginning, since the first time," she said and then she blinked in fear and looked at him like she was seeing a ghost "but it became permanent since…" she felt faint and took a step back.

"Since when love?" he insisted and then he saw her swallowing in fear.

She raised her bright eyes and locked her gaze with his.

"Ever since the last time I fed from you," she said with trepidation and took some steps away from him like she was electrocuted.

He closed his eyes at that and he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

Caroline put her hand on her mouth as realization was dawning fast in her mind.

"After I fed from you I have been needing more blood, oh my God!" she whispered.

"And…and…" she couldn't breath.

"It started tasting different, the human blood, a little bit every day…God!" she panicked and looked around, everywhere but him, in a way that showed that she had lost her balance. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Klaus looked at her eyes that shone bright in the dark lighted room. Every word that was slipping from her lips was confirming his suspicions even more. Scratch that. Suspicions? They seemed more like facts now.

"Oh my God, I kept thinking of your blood… oh God!" she exclaimed as she was starting to panic even more.

"Caroline, sweetheart calm down," he said in a soft tone.

"Calm down? _**Calm down**_?" she screamed at him and then went to him and pushed him hard, but he didn't budge. All her judgement gone. She wanted to hurt him. To hurt him bad!

"For months I have been spacing out thinking of your blood! It's okay I used to say. It is just that weird thing that happens with vampires and blood and the damn libido that is always sky high even with the devil incarnate but I didn't think! I…And then I had to drink the one blood bag after the other to make those thoughts go away and you are asking me to calm down!" she screeched and pushed him back again, but this time he grabbed her hands and gave her a look of warning.

He could feel her anger passing through him and igniting his own rage, but as he saw tears shining in her eyes all of his anger vanished at once.

This wasn't her fault. Nothing was her fault. If anything it was him. If it wasn't for him and his plans for vengeance and his loss of control he would have never have brought Caroline into those life and death situations to begin with. She would have never been forced to drink from him. She wouldn't be suffering right now like this and for that he was in pain too. But he would be a hypocrite if he said that he wasn't _regretting_ those times. No matter how hard he was trying to feel remorse. He wished he could say that he was sorry, but deep down he wasn't. If it wasn't for the first time she was in desperate need of his blood then he wouldn't have seen her. Truly seen her that is. He would have passed her by and no matter what happened afterwards he would never regret getting to know and to fall for Caroline Forbes.

As for the second time. He would always regret the moment he had hurt her, but he would never regret the moment he had finally admitted to himself that he wanted her in his life. He would never forget her words and the hope that he once again got in his life. She was his anchor to sanity and an insane mind like his would never regret that moment_. Ever._

"What have you done to me?" she yelled in rage as she freed her hands from his hold and hit him on the chest. He growled at that, but he refrained from restraining her again since he could see that behind that rage fear had found refuge in her heart and was crippling her.

He heard her heart rate increasing and he felt her strength multiplying as she immediately pushed him again. Caroline was never _such _a violent person, not to that extent, so he realized that she was losing control again and this time it was fueled by wrath which combined with her hunger would make it even more difficult –if not impossible– to calm her down.

But then he flinched as he saw her falling over the edge again. How could he forget even for a moment that Caroline was stumbling between her world and insanity constantly?

He noticed that veins had started pulsing under her eyes and he couldn't allow her to lose her control now so he grabbed her from her shoulders with an impossible speed that not even her vampire senses could comprehend. Her vampire side emerged in full force at that and his fingers buried into her skin forcefully.

His eyes turned yellow and the alpha male in him took charge. He was still certain that her survival instincts were present. She had regained her control moments before so she could again. She desperately needed answers and solutions from him because she was a fighter and a survivor; so now he would have to scare her enough to make sure that her rage would be subdued by her fear and her fear would be born by her need to survive against a natural enemy. Right now, Caroline was driven by rage, which was one of the most dangerous vampire emotions. She was driven by her instincts so he would have to provoke the one he needed in order to make her get back in control.

She hissed at him as the blue of her eyes started leveling out into a different, darker, shade that was turning into a crimson flaming color like the blood moon in a clear night sky.

He brought her closer and his fangs extended. His whole body tensed up as if he was going to attack her. His posture sent warning signals to her.

Vampires were hunters, but they were still the prey for hybrids and werewolves. He only hoped that Caroline's primal instincts of self-preservation were stronger than her blood lusted induced rage.

"Remember who you are attacking little vampire!" he snarled at her.

"Regain control or make your move," he growled into her ear and his grip became so hard that it almost broke her bones, but she didn't relent. Her nails found their way to the tendons of his lower arms and she tried to scratch the leather of his jacket of in order to attack and damage the flesh of her enemy.

He shook her violently when she snapped at him with lethal intent so he attacked her by shoving her back to the wall behind them. Due to the severe impact of their bodies with the hard surface plaster fell over from the walls creating dust that rose all around them. In between what seemed like a cloud of smoke from the ruins of the wall he grazed his fangs over her neck without breaking her skin.

This sense of familiar danger seemed to shake her and he smirked with his head still buried into the soft curve of her neck. It was a fear installed deep in her from the last time he had bitten her.

He hated that a part of Caroline was so afraid of him that her fear was enough to shake her out of her animalistic condition, but the predator in him felt like he had claimed a part of her like that. She knew that he could subdue and possess her anytime he wanted and the werewolf inside him was emerging with need. How much more even now that he was present.

Knowing that such a strong woman like her could feel his superiority deep in her nature was a contradicting emotion of pride and need. The need a wolf felt when he wanted to claim his mate. And then again he also knew that Caroline's true strength lay elsewhere. It was internal and it was able to subdue even him at any moment she wished, but for that she needed to be in control and now she wasn't.

He breathed deeply, taking her scent in and he lifted his head.

He lowered his forehead to hers and they both breathed deeply as his golden hues were locked with her bloody ones. Veins danced on both of their faces. In any other situation they would either try to kill each other or he would ravish her on the spot…while they would still be trying to kill each other.

"_Remember me,"_ he whispered to her as their wills clashed. It was a mix of desire and order. She stayed still and breathed him in. It was her nature fighting to keep control, but also losing exactly because his nature was stronger.

Soon enough he saw her vampire eyes changing back and her blue eyes looking at him with a mix of awe and surprise. Once he was certain that she was back again his eyes turned back too and his fangs disappeared.

They stood there for a moment before he saw her licking her lips and gulping uneasily.

He stared at her lips for a moment and then he let her go and she stumbled back. He straightened his jacket and looked at her seriously, not allowing himself to show her how deeply that moment had affected him too.

As if this outburst of hers never happened, he casually shed the wall dust from his clothes and he went and sat on her bed.

"There might be a chance you have developed a form of blood addiction," he informed her casually.

She stood there, balancing between logic and insanity and still not believing what had happened just moments before. It was as if she hadn't heard him and then she finally blinked.

"A what?" she furrowed her brow as she became increasingly more confused.

He remained silent, giving her the time she needed to process what he just said and then he saw her eyes brighten with the dreadful realization.

"A bl-blood…" she stuttered before she pursed her lips.

She looked at him as if he was the worst thing she had ever seen before in her life.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she accused him and looked at him with anger as she realized what he meant by blood addiction…blood addiction to his blood, he meant…she was addicted to…_him?_

"Please tell me that you are kidding!" she pleaded with him while knowing that he would never joke at a moment like this.

"I am afraid I am not in a joking mood right now, sweetheart," he said sardonically as he raised his eyebrow. He smirked as he saw her puffing and huffing irregularly like she was ready to gauge out his eyes. But after their last little 'showdown" he knew that the vampire inside her wouldn't attempt such a thing again in his presence which meant that Caroline had a new sense of control for now. At least when it came to her vampire side.

No matter what their past was there was a part of her that didn't trust him of not being able to physically hurt her.

He knew that after the last time he hurt her he would be unable to do so again, but it would be best if Caroline didn't know that. Best for her condition and his pride.

"Original blood is more potent and the source of vampirism… and you belong to my bloodline, Caroline," he informed her politely as if he was instructing a student.

"The signs of your condition are suggesting the possibility of a blood connection between you and I being formed" he said and saw her inhaling with pure trepidation.

She faintly whispered "no" which he wouldn't have heard if he wasn't a vampire.

He connected his palms together in a nonchalant gesture and looked at her intensely.

"Blood sharing is personal, sweetheart, you must know that by now" he said looking at her intently until she blushed, "The moment you share blood with a vampire there is a connection formed. And if you had some sort of intense emotions at that moment it is highly possible your need _for me_ is translated to a need for my blood," he said as his eyes scanned her face for all the emotions he could find.

He had emotionally detached himself while explaining this condition to her, but he wanted to see her reaction. He wanted to finally know what she exactly felt for him.

He saw her turning her palms into fists and her eyes looking at him fiercely.

"My need for…_you?_" she said as her face scrunched in disgust, "No, no, no! I have no need for you at all! None! No way! This is not happening! I do not need you in any sort of a way! No!" she said way too fast in a very cute way and he couldn't help but smirk at that; but he was also trying to ignore the way she seemed disgusted at being confronted with the possibility of harboring feelings for him.

His gaze immediately turned to ice. Here he was, always putting his heart on her feet and she was never going to admit that she felt anything for him. Only if circumstances forced her like now.

"Let's hope that you are right, sweetheart, because if you are blood connected to me I am afraid that it will be irreversible," he calmly said as he leaned back on her bed in a more comfortable position.

"What?" She screeched.

He pressed his lips in a mocking way, trying to hide his own uneasiness at this predicament.

He didn't want her to see his remorse and his guilt. If this was truly happening she was bound to him forever. She wouldn't be able to leave him or deny her feelings anymore and if her negative emotions for him were those that she would decide to wear on her sleeve from now on then they were in for one hell of a bumpy ride that would be everlasting. Literally.

"I am afraid so," he said as he crossed his legs and continued speaking without showing any real emotion to her, it was the only way he could remain in control, "Witches confirmed it some centuries ago. My noble brother could not let any enigma that concerned the Originals stay unsolved. So when a blood bond formed in our family he searched for answers. Shamans, witches, seers. All had concluded one thing. A blood bond between a vampire and an Original is eternal and unbreakable. Usually, when we are talking about normal caliber vampires the effects of the blood bond can last either for some moments, years or for some centuries, tops. But when it comes to the Originals…" his gaze turned possessive as his eyes racked her form from head to toe. The rest of his phrase and the repercussions of what he meant to say were left lingering between them as knives that cut skin deep.

But, somehow, Caroline's eyes managed to cut even deeper inside him than the words he used against her.

She looked at him in a way that only she could; reading him and understanding all the things that he left untold. He used words to hurt her and yet she could read between the lines. She could reach out and see all the things that were not meant to hurt her, but were hurting him. It was like she picked up the only part of the sentence that still caused bitter memories to him. The only part that burned inside him with rage and pain for all the things he should have done differently, even though he knew that he would still do the same. It was who he was. A person that Caroline didn't deserve and yet if she was blood bound to him, he would be the person she would spend the rest of her days with. Like his siblings did. An unsevered bond they hated. Caroline would hate it too. She would hate him too.

Eventually, she would despise him and she would want to abandon him only to realize that she wouldn't be able to not only because he wouldn't let her, but also because her place would be deemed next to him forever, whether she liked it or not.

"Has this happened to you before?" she asked in a soft voice filled with what seemed to be concern.

He looked at her and then down.

"Not to me…_to Rebekah_…a long time ago," he slowly said as a pang of guilt echoed in his heart as he remembered the only time that he had allowed his sister to cry in his arms for one of her loves. The only time that he supposedly wasn't responsible for her loss and the only time that he realized what he was doing to her by sentencing her to a life without love. Back then he needed Rebekah at his side so he couldn't dagger her or kill her beloved and that had left an opening for her to turn to him. It was one of the few times where he had been there under the veil of comfort and not hurt.

Little did she know that it was him that had made Kol kill Philip. It was for her own good and it made all their troubles go away in the blink of… a ripped heart.

.

.

_**Spain 1402**_

_The wind was howling in the night as Elijah was holding Rebekah in his arms while she remained eerie silent. Decades of love had left her once again heartbroken. Philip was her longest relationship and for a moment she had dared to hope. She had dared to hope that she would find a way to break their bond, but even if she couldn't they would still remain together and spend their eternities in love even if she had to stand by him every step of the way. _

_Even Niklaus had accepted him. But once again she was wrong. She couldn't love. Not in this family. Not when she was the sister of Niklaus, Elijah and …Kol. _

_She looked with an empty gaze as Nik threw the shovel away. Philip was gone. She would never see him, touch him, be with him. Klaus was the one that had taken Philip's body from her arms and the one that dug the grave and then covered it with dirt again while Philip's decayed body was lying inside. _

_Their days were gone. She was cursing her unforgiving immortality now that she would have to roam the earth again alone…without him._

_Klaus turned to her and she looked at him as new tears fell from her eyes while he opened his hands for her. She left Elijah's arms and she ran and found refuge into Klaus's arms and cried over his dirty shirt. He caressed her hair and supported her in her grief. Kol had run away after she had attacked him in rage. She didn't want to see him ever again. She still couldn't believe he had killed Philip like it was just a game for him. He took the love of her life away from her because he was annoyed and bored. Even Niklaus had shown mercy to her this time and had let her be happy. _

_She wasn't an idiot. She knew that Klaus needed her alliance with a specific coven of witches that trusted only her after a blood oath an ancestor of them had given to her. _

_Two centuries ago she had saved the life of a witch when her whole village was going to burn her to the stake. _

_Even though back then the burning of witches wasn't thriving as it was now sometimes in some villages many girls were burned alive for using magic; Magic that was beyond the human nature and many could not understand. The fear of unknown is encrypted deep into humanity. Humans would always want to explore it but also condemn it. So in time, magic had turned into something evil. People were afraid of monsters and Klaus was one of those that had spread the terror that united the name of the monsters with the name of the witches. It was his revenge to Esther for cursing him and binding his werewolf side. He took it out on all the witches. He created legends, fables and myths. He spread them all over the continents along with the rumors of the fake doppelganger curse of the sun and the moon. After each one of his carnages he left compelled crippled martyrs that associated the destruction with sorcery and magic. He created terror stories that spread like wildfire and soon enough people started viewing magic as something evil and demented. Witches and warlocks started hiding. Small villages stopped trusting the healers and the witches that once upon a time had the freedom to practice their magic respectfully in the open as their mother and Ayanna once did. The peace between the servants of nature and the humans was broken since people would always fear the unknown and believe the worse. Soon enough, for each vampire crime, witches were to blame and were named the devil's children. Maybe this was also a punishment for them since it was a witch that had created the vampires. _

_This hunt and devastation of their kind was one more reason why the witches hated vampires with such passion. Klaus had managed to do even that. They were not just nature's abominations, but also one of the reasons why witches would be persecuted, tortured and would suffer until their ends. _

_At one hand Klaus was siding with them; charming, bedding or blackmailing witches to do his bidding and with the other he was condemning their whole kind into a life of hiding, fear and torment._

_This was who her brother was. She had accepted him for that even if she didn't agree. So she stood in silence as she watched men starting destroying and burning witches at the stake. Something that neither her nor Elijah approved, but it seemed something that her black hearted brother Niklaus deeply enjoyed. _

_But sometimes she would retaliate. Back then she had intervened and saved that witch girl from burning in that blazing fire. Not because she was a witch, but because she was a young girl that didn't deserve such a fate at the hands of ignorant men. Part of her always wanted to help women, even witches. Because even if they were nature's servants and sworn enemies of the vampires, in the end, they shared the same magical gift her mother once had. And she still kept Esther's memory cherished in her heart much to Niklaus's dismay. Besides it was the same magical gift she would also possess if she hadn't been turned into a vampire. A dream of a life that still plagued her and tormented her. Family, children, human love. _

_She didn't know it then, but by saving that girl she had gained her loyalty without knowing that she belonged to a very powerful witch bloodline. Even the young witch didn't know it since she was an orphan and new to her powers. When Rebekah saved her the girl took an oath that bound her and her descendants into protecting and always helping Rebekah. Several generations later her descendants had multiplied and were spread all over the continents. Their magic thrived and their ancestors' blood oath made them loyal to Rebekah. They indeed existed because of her since that girl back then was the only one left in their family tree and their magic and family line would have forever been gone if that girl had died._

_And now Klaus needed that alliance and this is why he wasn't pressuring her anymore. Especially the last 100 years where Mikael seemed to be getting better and better at hunting them down._

_But, also a part of her believed that Niklaus finally understood her need to be loved and love. To find someone to care for. And he was proving it to her right now by holding her so tenderly after burying the man she loved with honor and respect. She would never forget this kindness because it wasn't forced. Nik cared for her._

"_All is going to be okay little sister," Klaus said in a soothing tone while Elijah looked at him with a gaze of pure condemnation. He smirked over his sister's head._

_Elijah. The noble brother. The brother that understood from the moment Kol ripped out Philip's heart that it was him that orchestrated this whole thing._

_But, it didn't matter. Rebekah was finally free again and their family wouldn't have to drag around unwanted dead weight that was holding them back, especially, with Mikael on the loose. Once Rebekah had started talking about marrying Philip he knew that he had to get rid of him and soon. _

_Besides he wanted his sister to be happy and now that she didn't have that blood-connected idiot attached to her all the time she was free to live her life again. _

_They had finally gotten rid of the nuisance that Philip was and in the end Rebekah would forgive Kol since he was still her little brother. Maybe it would take a few years, decades even, but they would unite again since Rebekah adored Kol._

_Since he had supported Rebekah through her whole blood bonding ordeal she was once again trusting him with all her heart and was ready to do his bidding._ _He had to admit that this was a better solution than daggering her. She would stay by his side, like the loving and caring sister she was supposed to be, she wouldn't complain and she would help him with her witches. If he was lucky enough her grief for Philip would last long enough that he wouldn't have to deal with any more 'loves' of hers for at least some decades to come._

And so it was. He had gained Rebekah's gratitude and she helped him with the witches as he received her renewed loyalty. It would be centuries later that Kol would threaten to reveal to Rebekah that he was the one behind Phillip's murder and that was why he had daggered Kol and kept him in a coffin for a hundred years until he undaggered him in Mystic Falls.

Caroline's soft voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"This cannot be happening!" she mumbled and then looked at him horrified, "I am sired to you?" She yelled at him.

He sighed and simply shook his head. Unfortunately it wasn't a sire bond. It was worse. Because there were ways around a sire bond. But not around this.

"No love of course not," he said in an effort to calm her down.

But the complete and utter horror was still not erased from her face and that made him regret the detached way he had spoken to her so far.

He breathed deeply and stood up. He wanted to go near her but he saw that it wouldn't be a welcome gesture from his part. So, he decided to explain everything to her the best way he could.

"Assuming that what we are talking about is really happening then in reality you are in desperate need of my blood," he said in a calm voice. "Nothing else can satisfy your needs. I am sure that this applies on an emotional level too, but your free will is intact," he reassured her and saw her take a deep breath. A sign of mixed fear and relief on her part.

"You can still make your own choices and you can think clearly. But, if you are blood connected to me then you will need to feed regularly from me," he said and he almost paused when he saw her face blanching. But, he continued, "Eventually you will only be needing small doses, but as long as you have my blood in your system all will be well. You will continue to feed on human blood like you used to and your control will completely return," he said and hated the desperation her eyes were betraying.

"The upside is that if this is true then my blood will also make you stronger. The downside would be that you would need to directly drink from me daily especially for the next few months since obviously your body has been denied my blood for so long and it craves for it," he said and she turned her back on him.

He wanted to go near her, tell her that all would be okay but he couldn't. This was less than ideal. Besides he was not one to comfort people. That would be Rebekah or Elijah. He would probably cause more damage right now.

And he was also angry too. After everything that had happened between them he couldn't believe that this was in store for their future. He always hoped for a future with Caroline, but not like this. He remembered the sudden infatuation he had felt for her. The way his interest turned into fascination and then into respect. How his emotions had wrapped him into an unknown reality. A reality where he was capable of doing everything for just one of her smiles.

And now he was cursing everything holy and unholy because she was in pain and all he wanted was another chance to make everything all right for her again, but he couldn't.

He saw her trembling and heard her small whimper. She was breaking. He had entered her world and now she was breaking because of him. He was destroying everything he touched, but he would be damned if he would destroy her. She was strong. She would be okay. Even if this wild theory was proven to be true she would be okay. She had to. He would do anything for her to be okay.

He let go of everything that held him back and moved closer to her. He touched her shoulder as tenderly as he could and he flinched as she jumped and shook his hand from her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with a look filled with accusation and he shuddered.

"All that, of course, is only if such a possibility is our reality, Caroline. It is just an idea. A long shot really. It could be something entirely different," he said hoping that it was. Hoping that he was wrong.

She looked at him for some moments. She was speechless and looked lost and when he placed his hands on her shoulders she didn't move or give any indication that she wanted him to take them away.

"We will figure this out, I promise," he told her in a velvet voice and he saw her nodding albeit unwillingly at first.

But his gesture was helping. It was as if electricity was flowing through the connection of their bodies. As if his reassurance became her strength. For a moment he couldn't let her go, but then he let his hands slowly fall and she looked at him intently as she tried to calm herself. Her chest heaving and then relaxing.

"Ok, you are right," she said and he smiled at that.

Her determination was coming back and he couldn't help but admire her. She was strong. There was no doubt about it.

"This..this could still be something else…you could be wrong," she said and looked at him. "You also said that it could be because I am not feeding from the vein right? That could also be it!" she rushed the words out.

"It has to be," she whispered.

He looked at her and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well…One way to find out, love," he said and went and sat back on her bed.

"How?" she asked in an almost scared voice.

He lifted and turned the sleeves of his jacket and his shirt on his right forearm up.

"Feed from me," he simply told her and her eyes opened wide.

"What? No!" she backed down immediately, refusing him even if her hunger was rapidly returning as her eyes looked at his bare arm.

"If it is my blood you need then once you feed from me all your symptoms will go away. No more intense hunger. No more loss of control. You will return to normal. You'll be sated and sane again. If not, then we will take it from there," he told her and waited.

She gulped as the intense need to go near him and lose herself in his blood slowly took over every rational thought she could make.

But she couldn't even move. This was too much. She was battling her desire for his blood with her hope that his theory was false. Because if it wasn't, then it would mean that her life would forever change.

Irreversible he had said. There was a chance that she could be irreversibly connected with Klaus and she didn't know if she could take a step towards such future.

.

.

_Here we are, in the darkest place_  
_My reflection shows only your face_

_Something is found_  
_Something is lost_

.

.

* * *

Song Lyrics : Tom McRae – My vampire heart

* * *

_**A/N :** _

* The response for this story has been overwhelming! Thank you all for reading, commenting, following and putting this story in your favorites!

* I hope that you liked this part too! Tell me what you think of it and as always don't forget that comments as well as constructive criticism are more than welcome!

*The third and last part will be and the conclusion of "In My Veins"


End file.
